Si Atlantis était
by Mac DyE
Summary: Si Atlantis était une autre série, comment cela se passerait?... Plein de petites OS…
1. Les Feux de l'Amour

_**Titre :** Si Atlantis était…_

_**Saison :** vous voulez vraiment que j'vous refasse mon jeu de mot pourri?_

_**Auteure: **Mac Dye (oui, moi, **MD**!)_

_**Disclaimer :** tout m'appartient et j'ai touché 20 millions pour pondre ces textes… non mais sérieux, vous y croyez?_

_**Personnages :** et mon chien, i' fait du tricycle dans un pré de chardons?_

_**Résumé :** Plein de petites OS… Si Atlantis était une autre série, comment cela se passerait?_

_**Note :** Voilà, cette fic est en fait une succession de petites OS, visant à transformer Atlantis en une autre série ou en un autre film. A vous de me laisser des reviews pour me dire quelles séries, quels films ou autres vous souhaitez voir apparaître.

* * *

_

Dedicace spéciale à **Clio**, **Piru**, **Laura**, **Alpheratz**, **VLU**, **Navis**, **Zaika**, **Idrill**, et toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews à chaque fois, sans oublier mes "motiveuses" : **Charlie**, **Atch'**, **Syla** et **Mimi**.

Merci d'apprecier ce que je fais! (si j'ai oublié votre nom dans la liste, tapez-moi virtuellement que je puisse le rajouter!)

* * *

**.oO0° Si Atlantis était… Les Feux de L'Amour °0Oo.**

Le mariage de Teyla sentait le roussi.

Dans cette bonne ville d'Atlantic-City, tout était un enchevêtrement d'histoires grotesques mais réelles. Son mariage n'échapperait pas à la règle.

En guise de témoin, Teyla avait choisie sa meilleure amie, Laura. Mais du coup, sa cousine Elizabeth faisait un peu la tête.

Comment le savait-elle? Kate, la sœur de Laura, était une bonne amie de Liz… Et elle lui avait tout dit. Ce qui faisait qu'Elizabeth ne parlait presque plus à Laura et qu'elle ne perdait pas une occasion de rappeler à Teyla qu'elle aurait pu faire un très bon témoin.

Le futur mari de Teyla, Ronon, rigolait bien de toutes ces histoires. Son témoin à lui était son ami d'enfance, John. De toute façon, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autre ami à part la famille de Teyla.

Ah, si, il y avait le beau frère de John, Evan, qui était aussi le petit frère de Carson. Mais cela revenait au même vu qu'il s'agissait d'un cousin éloigné de Teyla.

Ronon s'entendait bien avec Rodney, le frère (faux) jumeau de Liz, et avec Radek, le meilleur ami de Rodney.

Tout le monde soupçonnait d'ailleurs qu'il y eut plus que de l'amitié entre les deux amis, mais certains prétendaient que Radek avait une liaison avec Liz.

En même temps, toute la ville savait que John et Elizabeth fricottaient ensemble.

Et puis il y avait Carson. C'était le cousin de Rodney et Liz du coté de leur père, qui avait épousé en second mariage la sœur du père de Teyla, l'oncle de Rod et Liz, le frère de leur mère.

Carson trainait aussi avec Radek, du coup les mauvaises langues prétendaient qu'il y avait ménage à trois… Malgré ces "on-dit", Carson avait décidé d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec une femme. Deux semaines après, il sortait avec Laura. Du coup, Kate faisait la tête et coucha avec Rodney.

Il paraitrait même que Teyla aurait eu John comme amant, mais ça… De toute façon, on prêtait à John des aventures avec tout le monde, que ce soit les femmes ou les hommes.

Les derniers potins assuraient qu'en fait, la femme d'Evan (qui était la soeur de John) aurait été empoisonne par les deux hommes car ils voulaient se pacsés et qu'elle faisait barrage. Alors qu'en fait, elle était morte d'un cancer.

A bout de nerf à force de penser à tout ça, Teyla se soula, et elle finit dans le même lit que Ronon…et Radek.

Epuisée, le jour de son mariage, elle se remit à boire. Tout le monde fit pareil, et Carson trompa Laura avec Rodney, sans savoir que Laura couchait aussi avec lui, alors que Kate trompait ce même Rodney avec Evan, qui lui avait couché (pour de vrai) avec John et Radek, mais John avait préféré finir dans le même lit que Liz, qui finit par se jeter sur Ronon, qui avoua préférer les hommes et trompa sa récente épouse avec Radek, qui tomba amoureux de Teyla, qui elle finit dans les draps de Carson.

Pour terminé, tout est bien qui finit bien, puisque résultat des courses pour Teyla, sa meilleure amie se marie avec son cousin au deuxième degré, alors que sa cousine épouse le meilleur ami de son mari, qui avait rompu le pacs avec son ex-beau frère, qui est le frère de son cousin au deuxième degré, mais son vrai cousin, le frère de sa cousine, épouse la sœur de sa meilleure amie, après lui avoir proposé un ménage à trois avec son meilleur ami.

En gros… Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'épisodes.

**.oO0° FIN °0Oo.**

**

* * *

**

_ça faisait longtemps que cette idée me trottait... la voici, la voilà! biz to everybody and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Special Reviews!

**Alpheratz :** euh...de l'aspirine? °_cherche dans ses affaires_° ah, voilààààà! lol  
**Charlie :** bon, juste pour toi... "_saison : surement le printemps, vu que les idées fleurissent..._" XD, bon ok j'arrete... Euh, "charlie-anti-shweir"? t'inquiete pas, je suis pas fan non plus (moi je suis SLASH POWAAAA!) Dallas? non, les feux de l'amour! ptdr!  
**Supermiss :** mythic? comme le chiken mythic °_va se cacher_° XD  
**Piru :** mdr? c'est deja pas mal! lol  
**Clio :** waaaah tu m'as ecrit un méga pavé (ptdr)!!! pour les liens de parenté, tu peux verifier, j'ai fait un schema très precis et je l'ai suivi à la lettre! moi aussi j'adore les histoires de genealogie, alors! pour ecrire autant, comment je fais? ben j'aligne les mots sous word... XD  
**Marine c. o. :** c'est normal que tu sache plus qui estqui : c'est fait é-xeu-pré, lol, XD  
**Atch' :** ben voui, les feux de l'amour... **O.o**


	2. Le Seigneur des Anneaux

_Voila une autre suite! Pas le temps d'en mettre des tonnes, je suis pressée! lol _

_(explication : ma maman m'attendait pour faire les courses, _XD)

* * *

**.oO0° Si Atlantis était… Le Seigneur Des Anneaux °0Oo.**

C'est l'histoire du hobbits Carson Saquet qui trouva un anneau.

Ce bijou appartenait au terrible méchant Wraithon, qui voulait régner sur la terre d'Atlantis pour se nourrir des fluides vitaux.

Alors, accompagné de son fidèle Laura Gamegie, ainsi que des deux hobbits fous Aiden Brandebouc et Evan Touque, ils partirent voir le grand sage Elrond Caldwell, qui leur conseilla d'aller balancer l'anneau dans le feu de P3X-564. Malheureusement, son cheval Daedalus était (encore!) en panne, donc ils devaient y aller à pieds.

Pour les accompagner, il leur prêta plusieurs copains.

D'abord, il y avait le descendant d'Isildur O'neill, le grand Arag'John, qui était amoureux de la belle LizArwen. Après, il y avait l'elfe Teylagolas, le nain (hum…) Rononimli, le magicien Radekandalf le Tchèque, et l'homme Borodney.

Ils se mirent donc en route pour accomplir leur mission.

Ils traversèrent la Moria, où se cachait le monstre des temps anciens, le Kolyarog, qui fut vaincu par Radekandalf. Puis ils vinrent dans la cité des arbres, où vivaient la reine elfe-psy, Katadriel.

Ils purent repartir, et ils durent se séparer car Borodney avait pris quelque flèche et il était fatigué.

Carson et Laura partirent de leur coté, accompagnés ensuite du GolluMichael, tandis que Aiden et Evan étaient capturés par le méchant KavaMane le Gland.

Arag'John, Teylagolas, Rononimli et Borodney partirent à leur recherche, mais ils croisèrent pleins de gens pas très cool et d'autres assez cool. Ils retrouvèrent en cours de route Radekandalf qui s'était cassé la gueule dans le puit de la Moria. Ils eurent droit à beaucoup de batailles, puis Arag'John disparut parce que son médaillon magique que lui avait donné LizArwen était perdu. Quand il revint, il embaucha les trois autres et ils allèrent secouer les plumes des Morts Athosiens pour les aider dans la bataille.

Pendant ce temps, Elrond Caldwell était inquiet car sa fille LizArwen était malade d'amour. Comme ça le faisait chier qu'elle soit amoureuse d'Arag'John, il l'envoya voir ailleurs si il y était, mais elle finit par revenir car elle était sûre que son chéri n'allait pas mourir. Elrond Caldwell, désespéré, alla filer l'épée d'Isildur O'neill à Arag'John, histoire d'être sûr qu'il gagnerait.

De leur coté, Carson Saquet, Laura Gamegie et GolluMichael s'approchait de plus en plus de P3X-bidule-truc, mais l'anneau commençait à rendre Carson fou, alors Laura décida de lui faire des papouilles pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Le pire, c'est que ça n'a pas marché, vu que la méchante araignée géante Reinewraith le kidnappa pour pouvoir le bouffer. Avec l'aide des pouvoirs de la reine elfe-psy Katadriel, Laura réussi à sauver son monsieur Carson, et ils reprirent leur route, tout seuls vu que GolluMichael les avait trahis.

Aiden et Evan, eux, réussirent à s'échapper des griffes du méchant KavaMane le Gland. Ils réussirent à rejoindre Radekandalf et sa tribu, et tout ce beau monde partit à la cité du roi.

Carson et Laura arrivèrent enfin dans le feu de P3X-je-sais-plus-quoi, mais Wraithon les vit et se mit en colère! Son cri alerta GolluMichael, qui se jeta sur Carson pour lui piquer son anneau. C'est alors que Laura se mit à poil, et, du coup, les méchants trop occupés à la mater, Carson jeta l'anneau ET le vilain GolluMichael dans le feu. Puis il embarqua sa copine et hop! Tout le monde s'en va en courant!

A la fin, Arag'John épouse LizArwen et tout est bien qui finit bien. Et toc!

**.oO0° FIN °0Oo.****

* * *

**

_ça vous a plu? tant mieux parce que j'avais pas eu le temps de la corriger, ptdr XD!_

_

* * *

_Special Reviews!

**Marine c. o. :** j'aime bien les definitions rapides (ptdr)... et vive le Seigneur des Anneaux... XD  
**Clio :** oui c'est bien kavamane le GLAND pas le grand... pfff ces jeunes de nos jours, lol  
**Shweir4ever :** dur à comprendre? je te rassure,c'est fait expres, lol...!  
**Charlie :** toujours pas amatrice de shweir? ça te donne des gaz? **O.o** euh... d'accord, c'est pas grave...  
**Supermiss :** mourir de rire, ben, euh, je crois que oui, la preuve... pitié ne meurt pas, looool XD  
**Piru :** encore mdr? mais c'est genial! lol  
**Kaisa :** merkiiii!

**Alpheratz :** encore…? **O.o …** °_cherche dans son sac_°euh… a p'us! ptdr XD

_((Au fait, z'avez remarqué que je _XD_ beaucoup ces temps-ci?))_


	3. Le Téléachat

_Voilà le troisième chapitre... Merci pour vos très nombreuses reviews, et merci à **Clio** pour tes compliments (et appelle moi **MD**!) ... Pour l'idée de ce chapitre, merci à **Mimi**!_

* * *

**.oO0° Si Atlantis était… Le Téléachat °0Oo.**

Bienvenue, mesdames et messieurs, au téléachat!

Je suis votre présentateur, John Sheppard, et comme toujours je vais vous proposer des articles incroyables, qui révolutionneront votre vie!

Aujourd'hui, chers téléspectateurs, voici quelque chose de rare! Je vous présente, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la cité d'Atlantis!

Cette cité est équipée de tout le confort habituel, tel que les chambres, salle de bain et salon, mais aussi un mess tout équipé pour vos soirées entre amis!

Atlantis est une cité de taille optimale, et elle pourra contenir jusqu'à 3000 personnes, chacune avec ses propres quartiers!

En plus, elle comporte un nombre impressionnant de laboratoires pour vos petites expériences, ainsi que de magnifiques salles d'entrainement pour vos moments de colère!

Oui, chers téléspectateurs, tout cela réuni en une seule cité, et ceci peut être pour vous!

Sachez aussi que notre splendide cité est fournie avec son chef diplomatique, une femme ouverte d'esprit et bien évidemment détestée par ses officiers, ainsi que deux indigènes sauvages et barbares au grand coeur, un militaire adorable devenu monstre, et un soldat beau gosse pour vos séances de relaxation intime!

Enfin, compris dans la cité d'Atlantis, trois scientifiques hors du commun : un génie égoïste à l'égo surdimensionné, un savant fou d'origine slave, et un intello coincé et lèche-bottes!

Vous aurez aussi la possibilité d'acheter un médecin écossais, idéal pour vos petits bobos!

Je n'oublie pas non plus la psy que personne ne veut aller voir, la militaire rousse à la fois adorable et insupportable, et moi-même, le chef des armées super cool!

Pour finir, vous pouvez aussi disposer d'une armée de méchants Wraith pour vos attaques interplanétaires, avec leurs vaisseaux-ruches fournis en option!

Qui plus est, aujourd'hui, une offre exceptionnelle vous est proposée : pour 2$ de plus, recevez le vaisseau Daedalus pour vos allers-retours intergalactiques, ainsi que son équipage au complet comprenant l'alien sans sens de l'humour et le colonel jamais content!

Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez aussi acheter le traitre wraith-humanoïde, ainsi que la race extra-terrestre qui veut toujours vous voler des armes et des médicaments, pour le prix modique de 30$ seulement!!

Pour le prix de notre superbe cité, il est incroyable, il est exceptionnel, il est ridicule! Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la cité d'Atlantis est aujourd'hui en vente avec tout ses accessoires, pas pour 500, pas pour 400, pas pour 300, mais bien pour 250$!

Vous avez bien entendu, 250$!

N'hésitez pas, et jetez-vous sur cette occasion unique!

C'était John Sheppard, en direct de notre téléachat! A bientôt, mesdames et messieurs!!!

**.oO0° FIN °0Oo.**

**

* * *

**

_Voili voila voilou! Hip hip hip, hourra! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

_RDV au prochain chapitre! ... RADEK POWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (oups, rechute, où sont mes anti-zelenka?) XD_


	4. Le Bossu de Notre Dame

_Et oui, **MD**, le retour! _

_Je sais, je sais, ça faisait longtemps, t'étais où, ect, ect... Ben en fait j'étais très occupé (licenciement-migraine-voyages-recherche de maison-pollen) et pis ben... J'avoue que j'avais plus le coeur à écrire. Ni même à lire. ça doit bien faire 3 semaines que je suis pas venu ici. J'ai même pas lu la fin de certaines fics. J'ai juste lu "**IKEA**" ce matin, c'est bien marrant, fallait i'penser._

_En plus, mon boulet defiancé (si-si, **B-O-U-L-E-T**) m'a formaté mon disque dur de 80 go où j'avais tout mes documents ( 7 go de musiques, 1 go de textes, 20 go de photos et le reste en vidéos, zioup, envolés!) donc ben a'pu de **Stargate**, et donc, ben j'avoue que j'y pense moins. (Non, ces temps-ci je suis plutôt Kingdom Hearts, plus particulierement le 2! Pourquoi? Parce qu'à cause de mon allergie au pollen je peux pas sortir, donc je joue à la playstation! **XD**)_

_Ah oui, ça aussi c'est autre chose : depuis deux ans je suis allergique au pollen, alors qu'avant, niet, que dal. Et vu que je suis entouré de pins, et ben... Je peux plus sortir. Terrible, pas vrai?_

_Bon, pour en revenir à nos moutons, voici une courte suite écrite sur la route pour Disney (ben oui, du coup, mi-Avril, on s'est payé un week-end à Disney, ça m'a valu un débit de 200€ pendant tout le mois, mais bon, une seule chose à dire : je veux aller haiter à Disneyland!!!!! grumpf)..._

_Et je sais pluys ce que je disais... Ah si! **Charlie**, je suis désolée pour la suite des "**Amours Interdits**", mais vu que j'ai perdu mes textes, ce sera pas pourtout de suite. Mais ça va venir, t'inquiète!  
_

_ Bon allez, j'arrete de parler! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**.oO0° Si Atlantis était… Le Bossu de Notre Dame (ou Notre Dame de Paris) °0Oo.**

C'était l'histoire de Ronon, qui était bossu et qui sonnait les cloches à Notre Dame, et il tombe amoureux de Teyla la bohémienne.

Cependant, le prêtre Rodney tombe amoureux aussi, et du coup il dit à Ronon que Teyla est une envoyée du Diable. (_Ben tiens…_)

En plus, la belle Teyla est amoureuse du beau chevalier John, qui, lui aussi, la trouve charmante, mais le problème c'est qu'il va épouser Fleur-de-Liz… Il accepte quand même de sortir avec Teyla.

Jaloux, Rodney agresse John et fait croire que c'est Teyla, qui du coup va se réfugier chez Ronon le bossu.

D'ailleurs, elle le trouve méga-moche, mais comme il est gentil elle l'aime bien.

Après, Rodney la trouve et il la capture. Il lui dit : « Tu couches avec moi ou je te fayote aux flics ».

Mais vu qu'elle le trouve trop moche et qu'il est trop méchant, elle le renvoie bouler.

Alors, vexé, il appelle les messieurs de la maréchaussée qui l'arrêtent parce qu'ils croient toujours que c'est elle qui a poignardé John.

Mais Quasim… Euh, pardon, Ronon, avait tout vu !

Donc il dénonce Rodney, qui veut pas se faire choper, donc il monte en haut de l'église et PAF ! (_Ça fait des chocapics !_) Il tombe et il meure. (_200 mètres de haut ça fait beaucoup quand même_) (_Et pis bien fait pour le méchant !_)

A la fin, ben… Selon si c'est Disney, Plamondon ou Hugo qui écrivent, ben ils vivent heureux, Esmeral… euh Teyla crève, ou bien c'est Quasi'Ronon qui est mouru (_dans l'ordre respectif…_)

**.oO0° FIN °0Oo.**

* * *

_Juste un truc : j'ai pas corrigé, donc de légères fautes peuvent faire leur apparition... _

_Bon, en même temps, s'es pat caume ci g'écrivè caume sa! **XD**_


End file.
